


Sleepover

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Chronicle (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 03:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: Andrew confesses to being a virgin, but Steve thinks that's unacceptable.





	Sleepover

Steve flipped over uncomfortably. He’d been trying and failing to fall asleep on Matt’s floor for the past fifteen minutes. 

“Andrew, are you awake?” 

“Yeah,” Andrew said, opening his eyes. He was glad to hear that he wasn’t the only one who was too restless to sleep.

“Matt, are you awake?” Steve asked. When there was no response, he said, “Pussy.”

Andrew laughed as he sat up. “I have too much adrenaline to sleep,” he said. He casually made the blanket on top of him fly off. 

Steve slid off his own blanket and asked, “You want to jump on the roof?”

Andrew smiled and nodded.

 

Andrew sat on the edge of the roof waiting. Steve flew up to meet him, but stumbled. He started to fall, but Andrew made him float to the edge. 

Steve shook his head. “How are you so good at this?”

Andrew smiled shyly and shrugged, looking away. It was weird getting used to the feeling of being better than Steve at anything.

“So,” Steve said, putting a hand on Andrew’s shoulder. “We really have to do something about this whole virgin thing.”

Andrew rolled his eyes. “Fuck you, man. I shouldn’t have told you.”

“Why? I’m being helpful!” Steve said. “You just need to get more proactive.”

“Why do you care, like, at all?” Andrew asked.

“Because I’m your friend, man,” Steve said.

Andrew rolled his eyes again, even though he felt a warmth in his heart hearing that. “Whatever, man,” he mumbled.

“Besides, you’re way too cute to be a virgin,” Steve said, grinning at him. 

Andrew turned and looked at him with surprise. 

“So, we are going to find a girl for you. Who do you like?” Steve asked.

Andrew’s jaw tightened. He stared at the ground below. He idly started making the gate on the fence below swing back and forth. 

“Or, you know, if there’s no specific you like, what type of girl? I can help you figure someone out,” Steve said.

Andrew kept clenching his jaw, unresponsive.

“Come on, we’ll figure out a girl for you and then--”

Andrew made the gate fly off of the fence and land in the middle of Matt’s backyard. “You know, not everyone is as obsessed with girls as you are. Jesus. It’s like all you ever talk about.”

Steve tilted his head. “Do you… not like girls, man?”

“Fuck you,” Andrew said angrily. 

“I’m not making fun of you! I’m just wondering,” Steve said.

Andrew folded his legs up and rested his chin on his knees. He knew he probably looked pathetic in that position, but he couldn’t help it. 

Steve watched him and said, “I’m sorry if I shouldn’t have asked you that.”

“It doesn’t matter. Guys like you have been calling me gay my entire life,” Andrew murmured as he made the gate flip over.

“Andrew, will you please look at me?” Steve asked. 

Andrew shook his head.

“Okay. Well, um, I’m your friend, first off. So, I wish you wouldn’t say ‘guys like you’ in that way. I can’t help being handsome and popular.” He tried to laugh at himself but stopped when he saw the look on Andrew’s face. “Second, I’m not trying to call you anything. I didn’t mean it like that. If you like guys, I think that’s cool.”

“Cool?” Andrew repeated, wrinkling up his nose. 

“I mean, I think, like… Like, I’d do that,” Steve said. “I’d try that.”

Andrew looked over at him. Steve gave him a little smile. 

Steve hesitated and then asked, “Do you want to try it with me?”

Andrew still felt like he was being made fun of. He murmured, “Contrary to what you probably think, not every single person you meet wants to fuck you.”

“I guess that’s possible,” Steve admitted. “But… do you?”

Andrew shrugged. After a second, he softly said, “Yeah.” His voice was barely above a whisper and he couldn’t bring himself to look at Steve. He felt a weird tingling in his pants and wasn’t sure what it was until he turned to Steve and saw him grinning. “Are you…”

“Do you want me to stop?” Steve asked.

Andrew groaned at the feeling of his dick being jerked off. “No,” he said with a little smile. “But, are you actually going to touch me at some point?”

“I could do that,” Steve said. He pulled Andrew into a kiss. 

Andrew excitedly kissed back. His heart raced. It felt just as exciting as flying had. When Steve pulled away, Andrew murmured, “I guess you’ve probably kissed a million people.” 

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean you’re not special,” Steve said, pulling Andrew into his lap before he kissed him reassuringly. Steve started to unzip Andrew’s pants. 

“I feel like doing it on a roof might be a little uncomfortable,” Andrew said. 

“That is a good point,” Steve said, looking around for a good spot.

Andrew spotted a pick up truck nearby. He opened the windows of Matt’s house and made the blankets and pillows they’d been sleeping on fly out and into the back of the truck. 

Steve laughed. “You are pretty amazing, Andrew Detmer,” he said, brushing Andrew’s bangs out of his face. 

They both floated down into the back of the truck and Steve started pulling Andrew’s clothes off. “You’re so pretty,” he told him.

Andrew shook his head a little. “You don’t have to say that,” he murmured.

Steve raised an eyebrow and pulled Andrew’s body against his. “I’m sitting here, full boner, with you. I have a very hot girlfriend who I could be with right now. But I’m not. Because…” He shrugged. “You’re sexy to me, man. I don’t want to tell you. I guess I like them nerdy.” He pinned Andrew down and kissed him.

Andrew eagerly kissed back and wrapped his legs around Steve.

Steve ran his hand over Andrew’s chest. He awkwardly asked, “So, um, would it be cool with you if, like… if I was the one fucking you?” He hoped that Andrew wouldn’t get defensive again.

“Yeah, that’s cool!” Andrew said immediately. 

 

 

Andrew nuzzled against Steve’s chest while Andrew stroked his hair.

“The sun is starting to rise,” Steve observed. “That probably means we should get out of this random person’s truck.”

“I guess,” Andrew said reluctantly. He slowly sat up. He looked down at Steve thoughtfully. “Do you like me?”

Steve laughed. “Look at what we’re doing right now. And how little clothing we have on.”

Andrew crossed his arms. “And you’ve never had sex with anyone unless you really liked them?”

Steve sighed. “Alright, fine. Yeah. Sometimes I don’t really have feelings. But, come on, I hang out with you every day. We have fun together.” He sat up and ran his hand through Andrew’s hair. “What more could I do to make you understand how much I like you?”

“Nothing. Sorry,” Andrew murmured, shaking his head a little as he wished that he could be less needy. He looked over Steve’s body and smiled a little. “I mean… having sex with me some more would be a good start.”

Steve laughed. “I can definitely do that.” He kissed Andrew hard. “Alright. Come on. Let’s get dressed and get out of here.”


End file.
